


Even Small Wolves Have Teeth

by were_lemur



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Sansa brings a knife to the traitor's walkway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Small Wolves Have Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 44

Sansa kept her silence as she followed Joffrey out onto the traitor's walkway. He gestured to her father's head on a pike, smiling as if he was presenting a gift, and held out a hand to her. She could do nothing but obey.

She turned away for a moment, concealing her movement as she pulled out the tiny fruit knife hidden beneath her overdress.

Then she stepped into Joffrey's arms, and drove the knife in and up.

The last thing she heard, before the Hound's sword fell, was Joffrey's agonized scream. The last thing she saw was her father's smile.


End file.
